I Will Always Love You
by KL Corregio
Summary: Mesmo os sonhos os separando, o amor continua a uni-los


**Titulo da fics: **I Will Always Love You  
**  
Autoria: **Hatake KaguraLari  
**  
Shipper: **Hyuuga Neji e Temari  
**  
Direitos Autorais: **Nem os personagens, nem a musica me pertencem, essa fics não tem fins lucrativos.  
**  
Gênero: **Drama/romance/sonfics  
**  
Censura: **14+  
**  
Beta Reader: **Eu mesma  
**  
Capítulos: **Unico  
**  
Sinopse: **Mesmo os sonhos os separando, o amor continua a uni-los...  
**  
N/A: **Essa fics foi escrita para o desafil da gincana das comunidades "Shikamaru e Temari" e "Neji e Tenten" do orkut onde o desafil era a troca de casais. A musica no final da fics é a musica tema do filme "O Guarda-Costas" e é cantada por Whitney Houston.  
**  
Legenda: **

-Fala

OoOoOoOoOoOo Mudança de lugar/tempo

_**Musica**_

* * *

Alguns meninos e uma menina batiam figurinha no pátio da escola. Algumas meninas passaram por eles e olharam-na com cara de nojo. Uma delas provocou:

-Olha, gente: a Temari fica batendo figurinha com os meninos, joga bola com eles, daqui a pouco ela vai ate usar o banheiro com eles!!

As outras riram e o grupinho saiu andando.

Temari, uma menina de 9 anos de idade, cabelos cor de areia presos em um quatro rabos de cavalo e olhos verde musgo, olhou de cara feia para elas e, cerrando os punhos, ameaçou ir pra cima delas. Mas, um dos garotos, de cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados, a segurou pelo braço, a impedindo de ir atrás das meninas.

-Me solta, Neji, vou arrebenta a cara delas!!! –quase gritou a menina, puxando o braço

-Não vale a pena, Temari!! –disse ele –Não ligue para o que essas frescas falam!! Você é muito melhor que elas!! –e corou ao completar, num sussurro: -E mais bonita também...

-O...Obrigada Neji –agradeceu Temari, corando também

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Neji e Temari, agora com 11 anos cada, estavam sentados cada um em seu respectivo lugar na sala: Ela na ultima e ele na penúltima carteira da fileira da parede. A professora de japonês acabara de entrar e começaria a passar lição nesse momento.

-Vocês devem fazer uma redação com o tema "Como me vejo no futuro", vocês tem ate o final da aula.

Com a matéria dada os alunos começaram a trabalhar, cada um concentrado na sua própria redação.

A aula terminou e os alunos entregaram as redações, foram para o intervalo e voltaram para a aula, mais uma de japonês.

No final da segunda aula de japonês do dia, a professora entregou as redações corrigidas e os alunos foram para a ultima aula do dia: Educação Física.

A quadra era dividida metade do tempo para os meninos e metade para as meninas. Temari jogou futebol com os meninos. No tempo das meninas, os meninos ficaram sentados em algum canto, conversando.

-Posso ver sua redação, Temari?? –perguntou Neji, os cabelos castanhos agora chegavam à metade da cintura e eram presos quase no final

A menina entregou a redação a ele. Na redação avia apenas 5 palavras escritas: "Me vejo vivendo da musica"

Neji olhou pra ela com a sombracelha erguida. Temari tinha um sorriso de canto nos lábios.

-Curta e direta, como sempre. –disse ele, retribuindo o meio sorriso

-É, mais parece que a professora não gosta muito desse meu estilo –disse, apontando para o "1" em vermelho no topo da pagina

-Pelo menos você recebeu um "1"... –consolou ele

-Tanto faz!! Agora eu quero ver a sua!!!

-Mas, você nunca me disse que queria ser cantora! –disse ele, ignorando o pedido dela

-Eu quero ver sua redação, Neji, não mude de assunto!!

-Por que você nunca me disse?? –perguntou ele, ainda fugindo do assunto.

-Neji!!

-Responde!! –insistiu, como se ela não tivesse falado nada

-Hyuuga Neji!!!

-Ta, ta!! –cedeu ele, revirando os olhos e indo ate sua bolsa pegar a redação e entregou a ela.

Ela leu em pouco tempo, sua sombracelha subia mais a cada linha. Terminou de ler e olhou para ele e perguntou, com uma sombracelhas erguida:

-Advogado??

-Ta vendo por que eu não queria mostra?? –disse ele, revirando os olhos novamente.

-Sabe, você com esse cabelão seu daria um ótimo advogado... –disse ela, debochando, dando um "pedala" na cabeça dele e jogando a redação na mão dele, o sinal acabara de tocar e ela ia em direção a sua bolsa, para ir embora

-Vai o, cantora de boteco de uma figa!! –gritou ele pra ela, quando ela já estava um pouco longe

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Já era tarde e Neji, agora com 15 anos, não conseguia dormi. Resolveu levantar e dar uma volta. Saiu de casa e começou a caminhar pelas ruas desertas. Resolveu ir ao campo de futebol onde jogava bola nos finais de semana.

O campo estava escuro, mais o cadeado já fora aberto, o que achou estranho. Entrou com cautela. As vezes seus amigos se juntavam nas noites e iam jogar futebol ai, e para isso tinham que arrombar o cadeado, ninguém nunca descobrira que eram eles a fazer isso se não certamente seriam proibidos de jogar ali. Mais aquela noite ninguém havia programado nada. Não sabia o que poderia encontrar.

De todas as coisas que pensara em encontra, nem uma delas se comparar ao que realmente encontrou. Conforme se aproximava do gol do outro lado do campo, pode escutar um choro contido, pegou o celular no bolso e apertou uma tecla qualquer, iluminando Temari, que chorava encostada na trave, com os braços cruzado em cima dos joelhos e cabeça enterrada neles.

-Te..Temari?? –gaguejou ele. Jamais vira a amiga naquele estado.

Temari levantou a cabeça rapidamente ao escutar a voz do amigo. O olhou surpresa, para logo depois virar a cara, não conseguindo conter as lagrimas.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou ele, preocupado, se ajoelhando ao lado dela.

Ela nada respondeu, apenas continuou chorando, com a cabeça virada para o lado contrario do que estava Neji.

Neji, sem saber o que fazer para consolar a amiga, a abraçou. Temari relutou em aceitar o abraço, mas acabou cedendo, enterrando a cabeça no peito de Neji e chorando mais.

Aos poucos ela foi se acalmando, aos poucos as lagrimas pararam de cair e os soluços eram quase inexistentes, agora.

-O que aconteceu?? –perguntou ele, num sussurro.

-O Kankuro... –soltou um soluço. Neji soube que alguma coisa séria tinha acontecido: Kankuro, irmão mais novo dela, era usuário de drogas, e vivia se metendo em grandes roubadas, já tendo varias passagens pela policia. –Ele...ele foi morto... –e voltou a chorar.

Neji não arranjou palavras para consolar a amiga, apenas permaneceu abraçado a ela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A noite estava fria. Mais o vento gelado não afetava os dois corpos que se amavam naquele quarto. O suor escorria de ambos, os corpos se movimentavam freneticamente, como se precisassem um do outro para sobreviver. Ela chegou ao ápice e sentiu ele chegar logo depois.

Neji, com os cabelos que provavelmente ultrapassavam a cintura, agora com 17 anos, deitou Temari ao seu lado. A loira tinha adquirido belas curvas e seios fartos.

Ficaram se encarando, deitados um de frente para o outro, enquanto suas respirações se tranqüilizavam. Ele puxou o corpo dela para mais junto do seu e a beijou, ela correspondeu. Ficaram se beijando por um longo tempo. Ela ficou de costas para ele, encostando-se em seu peito.

-Você é maravilhosa! –disse ele, sua mão subia e descia no braço dela.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso. Com o tempo se apaixonara por ele. Mais não podia dizer que ele sentia o mesmo. Com o passar dos anos, Neji virara um dos garotos mais cobiçados do colégio, e de qualquer outro lugar que ele freqüentava. E ele não deixava por menos: já perdera a conta de quantas garotas já vira com Neji. Isso a magoava um pouco, mais preferia sonhar e imaginar que não era apenas mais uma na cama do Hyuuga.

-Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida... –quando ele dizia coisas do tipo, ela se pegava pensando se ele dizia aquilo só pra ela, ou se ele dizia para cada mulher que passara pela cama dele. –Você é única pra mim...-ele fez uma pausa, ela se virou e o encarou, ele a surpreendeu com um beijo, que foi correspondido, e quando este terminou ele disse, em um sussurro ao pé do ouvido dela: -Te amo

Os olhos delas se arregalaram em surpresa. Hyuuga Neji dissera que a amava!! Como não acreditar naquela declaração quando olhava nos olhos dele. Olhos sinceros e temerosos, que aguardavam uma resposta dela.

-Eu...eu...–gaguejou ela, os olhos lagrimejados, sem saber o que falar.

-Diga apenas se me ama ou não. –ajudou ele

-É claro que te amo!! –respondeu ela, ele sorriu e a beijou. A noite, para eles, não acabaria naquele momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Faltava apenas um mês para o final do ano e também para o final do ultimo ano de colegial. Temari e Neji estavam namorando firme há quase onze meses.

Ela correu atrás de seu sonho, e a menos de um mês assinou um contrato com uma gravadora, nos EUA, partiria no dia seguinte a formatura. E ele corria atrás do dele, fazendo vestibular em varias faculdade.

E ela sabia o que aconteceria...Ela nos EUA e ele no Japão...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era noite de formatura, Neji e Temari combinaram de se encontrar em um restaurante para comemorarem, somente os dois. Neji esperava Temari estava quase meia hora atrasada. Ele estranhara, ela nunca se atrasava.

O restaurante era belo: Tinha um palco com musica ao vivo e uma decoração nas cores branca e champagne. Sua mesa ficava bem de frete para o palco e sua cadeira também.

Um garçom chegou ao seu lado e perguntou:

-O Senhor é Hyuuga Neji??

-Sim. O que deseja?? –perguntou

-Mandaram-me entregar isto ao senhor –e lhe estendeu um envelope branco.

Neji pegou o envelope e o garçom foi embora. Na capa do envelope estava escrito: "Olhe para o palco"

Ele fez o que pedia no envelope. Deu um sorriso de canto. Lá estava Temari, linda. Usava um vestido verde tomara-que-caia bordado com canutilhos da mesma cor, os cabelos estavam presos em um coque, nas mãos luvas também verdes que ficavam presas apenas pelo dedo do meio na mão, chegando ate os cotovelos, os olhos eram delineados por um lápis preto e usava sombra verde, na boca apenas um gloss.

-Canto para você, meu grande amor –disse ela, olhando pra ele. O sorriso se expandiu um pouco, mais logo se extinguiu, quando ela começou a cantar, com um sorriso triste:

_**If I should stay  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you  
Every step of the way.**_

Ele abriu a carta e leu, sem entender:

"Neji,

Estarei partindo de avião para o EUA amanha, as 9:30

Não poderemos continuar juntos

Sinto muito, meu amor.

Mas, talvez eu não seja o que você precisa.

Eu te amo

E sempre te carregarei comigo

Por isso, escute essa canção.

Eternamente sua,

Temari."

Ele leu e releu aquela carta de despedida pelo menos três vezes para compreender,enquanto ela cantava aquela musica. Compreender que era o fim. Que ela o deixaria.

_**And I... **__**will always love you...  
I will always love you...  
**__**My darling you**_

Na manha seguinte, ela pegou o vôo pra os EUA. Ele não foi ao aeroporto se despedir dela. E nunca mais ela teve noticias dele.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quinze anos depois:

_**Bittersweet memories,  
That is all I'm taking with me...  
So goodbye, please don't cry.  
**__**We both know I'm not what you, you need.**_

Era a primeira vez que pisava em sua terra natal desde que saíra dela. Cantando a ultima musica que cantora antes de partir, a ultima do repertorio. Novamente relembrando dos toques, dos beijos, das palavras...

Era sua turnê internacional. Agora era uma cantora internacional. E mesmo depois de tanto tempo, jamais ouve outro.

_**And I... will always love you.  
I... will always love you, ohhh  
I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you'll have  
All you've dreamed of.  
And I wished you joy  
And happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love. **_

_**And I... will always love you...  
I will always love you...  
I will always love you...  
I will always love you...  
I will always love you...  
I, I will always love you...you**_

_**  
Darling I love you  
I'll always  
I'll always  
Love you...**_

A musica acabou, as palmas vieram, seguidas dos agradecimentos. Em meio ao publico, um advogado, com longos cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados olhou uma ultima vez para o palco, antes da cantora desaparecer deste.

"Eu também sempre te amarei"


End file.
